Harry Potter and the Family Secrets
by Aironth Flamebringer
Summary: What happens when Harry uncovers the truth?
1. Chapter 1

"Today in Charms we are going to be studying the _Hereditas_ charm." squeaked Professor Flitwick from atop his pile of charms tomes.

A collective groan went up from the assembled Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors but they went off into pairs as the tiny professor had instructed of them on the blackboard.

"The Goal of the assignment is to trace your family history through the generations by using the _Hereditas_ Charm. Now I want you all to join up into pairs and start practicing the spell."

"Class, the incantation for the _Hereditas_ charm is..." Here, Flitwick was interrupted by the waving, insistent hand of one bushy haired Gryffindor know-it-all, Hermione Granger.

"Sir... I know the answer, it's _Paterfacio Vestri Heritaga_," Granger finished with a bright, smug, smirk of self satisfaction. "Quite right, Miss Granger, but 5 points from Gryffindor for interruption of a Professor." Hermione's mouth clasped shut with a snap and she gazed off into the distance, clearly shocked that she had been reprimanded by, who many of the students had always known to be her favorite professor.

Flitwick ordered the class to go back to their partners and try casting the spell. Harry walked back to his seat next to Neville and smiled at the smaller boy. Harry had always admired Neville's steadfast nature and loyalty, ever since that incident in first year with Fluffy and the Philosopher's Stone when Neville had stood up to Ron, Hermione and him.

"Hi, Nev... How was Herbology this morning?" Harry asked as he pulled out his wand and prepared to cast the spell on his friend. He was curious about how Neville's Family Tree looked.

"It was pretty okay this morning, Harry. We were repotting the Mandrake Root and it was messy work." Harry flicked his wand and muttered the incantation, but nothing seemed to happen; not like Hermione and Ron's spell which had produced a full family tree as the direction had said it would.

"Here, let me try Harry. You were distracted before so maybe the spell didn't work right," Neville said with a small grin as he picked up his wand. Neville waved his wand, but nothing happened, he tried again but to no avail. Neville raised his hand and gestured Professor Flitwick over to where he and Harry were working.

"Sir, the spell... it isn't working as it should." Harry stated simply, his eyes turning to meet those of the tiny Charms professor.

Flitwick pulled out his wand from its holster and incanted the charm just as he had instructed the boys. However, just like Neville and Harry, he was met with nothing... no magical family tree. There was something blocking the boys.

"Harry and Neville, my young Gryffindors; many young wizards and witches struggle with this spell you have attempted to perform today. There are many side effects to it, like queasiness and other discomforts, which from the looks of it both of you seem to be suffering from. But, it is all right, there is always tomorrow's class for another crack at it." squeaked the Professor who eyed the boys critically.

"My suggestion now is for you both to head to the Hospital Wing for a Headache Reliever and a Stomach Calming Draught, neither of you look quite right."

They stood from their chairs and walked towards the door; Harry's face set in a grimace as his hand clutched his stomach in discomfort. Neville wasn't fairing much better, his face having an ashy pallor compared to its warmer tone from earlier in class. He felt weak, nauseous, and his head was splitting as if the Gods' hammers were cracking it right open but right now his friend Harry was his main concern.

Hermione glanced up from the family tree, that Ron had produced and stood up to half-block the doorway before being frozen in place by a glare from both boys. The boys were still angry at the girl and her red headed boyfriend ever since last year.

"What do you think you're doing Granger?" Neville bit out uncomfortably as he walked closer to the door. "Harry and I need to go to the Hospital Wing, get out of our way!"

Hermione reeled back as if slapped and shook her frizzy hair to collect her thoughts.

"I'm just worried about Harry that's all." She placated in a sugar laced tone.

"Yeah, well. You never showed that last year during the Tournament Huh? Didja?" Neville ground out in a scathing tone. Shoving Hermione aside and fixing her with one final Snape-worthy glare He gently ushered the clearly ill Harry out of the door and down the hallway.

To Neville, Harry wasn't the 'Boy-Who-Lived' or the 'Saviour of the Wizarding World' or even Harry Potter. He was simply Harry. Neville had looked up to Harry in a way one could classify as a brotherly bond, always looking at how strong and powerful Harry seemed to be compared to him. How he could do no wrong, even though Neville was a day older than Harry, he still treated Harry like a little brother would treat his older brother.

Harry was everything Neville was not, Harry could stand up to Snape and walked with a quiet air of friendliness, compassion, and confidence. Neville wasn't any of that really. He had barely any magical power it seemed, He was always disappointing his Gran, always losing Gryffindor points in Potions and seemed like a great lout of a failure. Despite this however, Harry stuck by him and treated him like a close friend. Now, it was Neville's turn to repay some of that kindness by helping Harry out right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Neville had taken care of Harry like this once before. His mind drifted back to their fourth year just as that blasted Tournament was just being announced.

==Flashback==

_It was only a few days ago, Dumbledore had told us students about the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the two other schools that would be here to compete. According to Dumbledore only three champions are usually chosen to keep the tournament fair. But, The Goblet of Fire had mysteriously belched out the name of one Harry James Potter. I watched and listened from the shadows as everyone whispered against him, and now, I stand in the shadows and watch as his closest "friends" Ron "Jealous Arse" Weasley and, Hermione "Buck-toothed, know-it-all" Granger rip him to shreds emotionally and trample on his good nature and kindness towards them..."_

_I remember their words to him in the Common Room exactly-_

_"How could you?" the redhead hissed towards him_

_"Wh-what?" Harry drew back slightly, staring at his friend in confusion._

_"We talked about it," Ron continued, anger coloring his voice which had started to rise. "I can't believe you. What, you don't have enough fame as the Boy-Who-Lived, you had to do this as well?"_

_"Whaaaat?" Harry's jaw which had hung slack tightened then to an audible snap as it closed in rage. _

_"Oh don't give me that," Ron snarled out even as his hands clenched tightly into fists. "You just couldn't leave the glory to someone else...you just had to do this."_

_"Are you bloody kidding me?" Harry's eyes narrowed at Ron before he turned to his other friend, Hermione, only to see the disappointment in her gaze._

_"Oh Harry," Hermione sighed. "I thought you had enough near death situations in Quidditch every year?"_

_I saw Harry's eyes flash in anger and what I could only assume to be the pain of betrayal. I couldn't believe that his best friends, the people who were supposed to know him better than anyone else, thought he had done something like this. _

_"Get away from me, the both of you" Harry hissed in a dark voice before running upstairs to his bed, slow tears dripping down his face._

_"Look at the both of you, Look at what you've done to him. Don't you care at all how he feels?" _I growled coming out from my place in the shadows_._

_"What do you want Neville, He's no longer a friend of ours, He deserves whatever fate he gets." Both Hermione and Ron snapped at the same time._

_Turning on my heel, letting my robe billow behind me I spat on both Ron and Hermione as I mounted the stairs to come to Harry's aid._

_Hearing that come from Harry's lips I knew that is how the Golden Trio's friendship broke like a glass dashed against the rocks. This final row ended four years of friendship. Later, when I spoke to Harry as the other guys in the dorm had gone to bed he said he felt reinvigorated because he finally stood up to his former friends and was glad to be free of their influence._

==End Flashback==

Reaching the heavy wooden doors that separated the rest of the castle from the Hospital Wing. Neville and Harry knocked weakly on the door and entered to see the worn and tired face of Poppy Pomfrey.

"Potter, what on earth have you done to yourself now? Get in bed this instant." Pomfrey asked with a disgruntled look at the teen.

"Longbottom you don't look much better. Don't argue with me get in the bed next to him. Now which one of you want to explain why you look like you have been playing with venomous tentacula?"

"Nev and I were working on the Hereditas Charm in class with Professor Flitwick and it didn't seem to work for either Neville or I." Harry said frowning a bit and coughing.

"What happened next Potter?" Pomfrey asked with concern lining her voice.

"Well..." Harry began before letting out an anguished moan of pain. Neville took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly, trying to calm his friend.

"The charm didn't work when Professor Flitwick came over either and he told us that neither Harry nor I looked quite right and that the reason the charm failed was because either we were magically drained a bit or physically exhausted. He suggested we come to you to rest and get better." Neville said as he finished Harry's and his story.

Pomfrey clucked in exasperation and annoyance at the boys before bustling off to her potions cabinet and withdrawing two vials of a grey-green potion.

"Drink them" she ordered and watched as Harry and Neville started to nod off almost immediately. Her charges asleep, Pomfrey's face lost the mask of concern replacing it with a mask of loathing and disgust.

_"Good, the brats are asleep, now to contact Albus." _Poppy thought standing in front of her office floo with a pinch of the green powder in hand.

"Albus Dumbledore's office!" she shouted, the powder leaving her hand and lighting the fire green allowing her to contact Albus.


	3. Chapter 3

"Poppy, my dear lady, what seems to be the issue?" Albus Dumbledore spoke with a false smile plastered on his face. Albus sneered internally at the woman, always so gullible and eager to trust "The Great and Honorable" Albus Dumbledore- The foolish woman.

"Albus!" Pomfrey shouted again, hysterical and out of control.

"What is it Poppy?" said Albus, a note of exasperation coloring his voice at having to repeat himself.

"We have an emergency! It's the Longbottom brat, and Potter...they KNOW Albus!"

"What are you talking about Poppy? What do they know?"

"Our plans! They know of them!"

"Poppy, come through and explain yourself."

The nurse nodded and passed through the floo into the main chamber of the Headmaster's office where she saw Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley both ashen faced and shaking.

"Now Poppy, just what do you mean when you said they know of our plans?" Dumbledore continued once the two Gryffindors were out of the office.

"Albus, the boys came in to my Wing complaining that a spell Flitwick had them try didn't work, that their cores were blocked to certain types of magic." Pomfrey fretted and wrung her hands in agitation as she spoke the last words.

Albus winced internally and thought furiously to himself, after the conversation he just had with Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley where he had to reprimand them for fighting with the Potter brat.

_That Potter boy... there has to be some way to control him, my magical artifacts would tell me if he has loosened the control I have on him. My plan was to never let him know his true power, to stopper it up so that I will always remain the greatest Wizard in all of Britain. I planned it out perfectly so that bushy-haired brat and redheaded oaf to befriend him and now my influence is damaged. What else could go wrong. I may have done things that have been extreme, but it has all been for the Greater Good. I remember that damned prophecy Trelawney spoke as if it was yesterday._

**_"When the darkness lives, two lights so pure, their souls shall prevail and bring peace to the magic, the one with the mark of the storm the other with the patience of Mother Earth together they will bring peace and prosperity to even the darkest part of magic. One born to the stolen flower, stolen from her family by the darkest of men, the other raised by the old dragon who was to protect him from all. Together, they shall rise and unite the world._**

"Poppy, we must both go to them to make sure that our measures of containment are still fully in place." grinned a feral looking Dumbledore as he pulled the desperate woman out of her chair and back through the Floo and into the hospital wing.

Albus and Poppy walked over to the boys who were still under the effects of the sleeping potions. A pillow in Poppy's hand hovered over both the boy's faces but Albus' hand stilled her before she could act. Withdrawing his wand, Albus scanned both boys and smiled smugly.

"Come Poppy, The blocks are still in place. Release them when the potions wear off." Pomfrey nodded and smiled grimly to her boss before bustling off to her office and shutting the door with a bang.

Little did they know that everything they had just said and done had been overheard by the biggest pranksters Hogwarts had seen since the Marauders. Not only that but they were as loyal to Harry as their hair was red. As soon as the door was slammed, the pranksters ran down the hall to escape detection by either Pomfrey or Dumbledore. Their goal was to send off a letter to the only man they knew could be trusted, their mentor and _God_- Padfoot of the Marauders. Harry had told them in the previous year who Padfoot really was, and Fred and George knew that Harry needed as much support as he could get once he knew of everyone's betrayal of him.

"Can you believe the action we just heard in the wing?" Fred whispered turning to his brother George with a face of shock and pain mixed together.

"I'm still picking my jaw up off the floor mate, I mean, how could Dumbledore hurt Harry like that- I still don't believe it." Both boys shook their head and climbed up the steps to the Owlery. Petting Gilgamesh, their private post owl which served their fledgling joke shop, Fred grabbed a scrap of parchment from his bag and penned a quick note to Padfoot.

_Padfoot- _  
><em>We need to get in touch with you- We have evidence that something is wrong at Hogwarts and Harry needs our help and we know you are the only one who can help save Harry.<em>

_~Gred and Forge_

Watching Gilgamesh swoop off in the distance towards Padfoot, the boys headed towards the safety of the Gryffindor Common room to plan and strategize and help their Harry the best way they knew how. The Weasley Twins, the modern Marauders were at war.


	4. Chapter 4

Dumbledore after leaving the excitable matron had made it back to his office and remembered he needed to send off a letter. He looked at his familiar. "Fawkes, I need you to take this to my old friend Horus." he said smiling Fawkes looked at him with a look of mistrust and turned away. Dumbledore tried again but this time his familiar flashed out in a ball of flame. "Horus" was the penname of a contact Albus had developed in the previous year. From what Albus could gather of his tracking spells, "Horus" was in fact a female who seemed quite insistent on learning of Albus' beliefs and helping in any way she could. She seemed a bit unsteady but Albus valued control and if he could extend his hold to include this person then all the better for his plans.

Albus looked over and saw the Sorting Hat laughing at him. "Is something funny dear hat?" he asked angrily. The hat sobered and looked at him. "Yes, Headmaster there is. Finally your plans are about to come crashing down on your head and you can do nothing to stop it. I have told you time and time again that a Headmaster or Headmistress is picked to guide and protect the students of this school, yet you take that to the next extreme and not only do you do what you want, you ruin lives and that is not something that can continue to happen." the Hat said.

"Now look here, I know everything is still going to plan and there will be nothing that will stop my plans. This is the last we will speak of this." Dumbledore said and left his office in a huff.

The next morning, Madame Pomfrey woke the boys with a gentle shake and small smile.

"Good morning boys, time for your checkup and none of that grouch and grumbling if you please Mr. Potter" she said fixing her eyes like lasers on the scowling raven haired boy. Poppy slid her wand down from her hidden holster and scanned the boys, clucking her tongue like an approving mother hen Pomfrey began to speak.

"Well boys, from everything my scans have told me, you are in better health than when I first saw you, you are free to go, but I don't want to see either of you back here for a long time.

"We understand Madame Pomfrey." Neville said with a small smile before dragging the still groggy Harry out of the room and down the hallway so that Harry could escape the smell of potions and sterility of the Hospital Wing.

_"Come find us we're hidden and can only speak to you for a few minutes right now."_ Spoke a disembodied voice coming from the walls.

Harry turned to Nev to see if he heard the same voices coming from nowhere at all.

"Did you hear that?" Harry asked Neville with a confused scowl on his face.

"Yeah, I think that voice sounds familiar." Neville said. "It reminds me of second year with the Basilisk." Harry said frowning deeper and pulling Neville closer to him to protect the boy.

"Do you think they, whatever it is can hear us?" Harry asked.

"I don't know it's worth a try." Neville shrugged and grinned softly.

"Where are you?" Harry asked feeling dumber than he ever had before.

_"We do not know, all we can tell is it's dark. We hear people talking but we cannot understand them."_ the voices said back.

"Well at least we know they can understand what we say." Harry said with a stupid, sheepish smile.

"Umm, can you at least give us a hint as to where and what you are?" Harry asked pushing the voices further for more information.

_"We can only tell you when you are close. We know one of you have been here recently in the past year. As to what we are, we are special books of magic and history which are important to all the Old Families."_

"Have you been anywhere without me and what do you think the voices could mean about magic family books?" Harry asked Neville with a quick glance.

"No, but I know you have been to the Headmaster's office a lot over the past year with that ruddy tournament to deal with." Neville replied.

"As to what they are, they are called Grimoires. Each of the Old Families had one; they are sacred books of power and Family Magic. The Old Families are the original families that magic herself blessed, these include the Malfoys, Longbottom's, Potters, Blacks, McGonagall's, and Smiths. At the name McGonagall, Harry cocked his head in question to which Neville replied with a nod as if saying "Yes, that McGonagall." Harry, Each of the families holds a special seat on the Wizengamot and help decide laws to benefit the Wizarding World as do all the other families who have seats." Neville finished explaining and rubbed a spot of dust off his robes.

"The Longbottom Family Grimoire has been missing for the past 30 years now ever since my dad was a little boy."

"According to the voices, the Grimoires should be in Dumbledore's office." Harry said

"It wouldn't hurt to walk by and check right?" Neville said with a puzzled look on his face.

"That's true, we should look there. I wonder what other things Dumbledore has hidden from me about my heritage" Harry snarled quietly to himself. Harry had started losing faith in Dumbledore and his protection ever since the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Harry never wanted to compete but the Headmaster made him. Now, with the final betrayal of his so called friends freeing him from their control, Harry was ready to fight for his independence.

"The weird thing I can't figure out though is how Dumbledore has your Grimoire, Grimoire's are usually locked in Family vaults or kept in sole possession of the Lord or Lady of the Line. Gran told me the history of my family after visiting with the doctors at St. Mungo's, she seemed heartened by something and was kinder to me than I remember her being in years." Neville finished with a slight cough to cover the emotion he was feeling before locking eyes with Harry again.

Going first to Gryffindor Tower, Harry and Neville stopped to grab the Marauder's Map, so that Harry could monitor the locations of potential dangers like the Headmaster, Filch, or Snape as the boys looked for their property.

The boys walked up to Dumbledore's office to see if Neville was right about the voices coming from his office.

_"Hurry young ones we can feel you getting closer."_ The voices seemed to urge out of nowhere.

Harry stopped outside of the hallway leading to the gargoyle statue and looked at Neville saying "Hey Nev I wanted to thank you for what you did for me yesterday. It feels good to have someone to stand up for me and not have to be strong for everyone all the time."

"No problem Harry, I'm glad I could help I always saw you as someone to look up to." Neville replied as they finished walking the last few feet down the hallway and stopped just outside the Headmaster's office.

"How are we supposed to get up there?" Neville asked, his confidence which had carried him this far starting to fail a bit. Harry opened his mouth to speak out a random sweet when the gargoyle moved out of their way and they walked up the spiral staircase without another thought. Passing through the main chamber with the Headmaster's floo, Harry and Neville walked into the office proper. Sound seemed to explode around them alerting them that they were in the right location, now just to find the books.

"Alright Nev, you check by the Headmaster's desk, I'll see if they're in his room." Harry told his friend.

They were about to get onto their individual tasks of searching the office when they heard someone clear their throat.


	5. Chapter 5

"Gentlemen, what do you think you are doing sneaking around the Headmaster's office?" the boys turned to look and to see if they had been followed but the way was clear.

Harry looked up and saw the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black was awake and watching them.

"Well Phineas, we have been hearing voices calling to us and they seem to be coming from in here." Harry replied respectfully.

"Be that as it may, that does not give you the right to search this office as if you own it." the portrait replied with a deep sneer marring his features.

"Sir, with all due respect, if what I think is calling to us is actually calling then we have every bit of right to collect our things as anyone else does." Neville replied as respectful as Harry but with an underlying heat that Harry had never heard before.

Absently Harry wondered if Neville was like that anytime he, Harry was disrespected. It filled him with this warm feeling in the pit of his stomach that he didn't know where it came from.

"And what do you think is hidden in this room young man, what could be so important that you violate the sanctity of the office of Headmaster of Hogwarts?" Phineas asked obviously not liking the fact he was being talked to this way.

"Our family Grimoires seem to be calling from somewhere within the office. Somehow, Dumbledore got possession of them and now it is our right to regain them." Neville replied still with the respectful, hard-edged voice.

"Ha, he sure told you Phineas." a voice from the right said. Harry turned and saw the Sorting Hat coming to the aid of the boys.

"Do you know where our Grimoires are?" Harry asked him.

"They were hidden under multiple layers of spells in a glass case but have recently been moved to the top left drawer of the Headmaster's desk for increased security. He planned on attempting to destroy them, dear child. The drawer he used is a secret one chained with heavy wards and even more difficult spells. If those books are destroyed, your very Family magick, the power which fuels your own use of spells will be lost forever. This is an unconscionable act and I promise to help you free the grimoires because I tire of the Headmaster's manipulations."

The hat then emitted a faint glow and a booming Scottish burr seemed to fill the room.

"ATTEND TO ME HOGWARTS, I, THE SPIRIT OF GODRIC GRYFFINDOR COMMAND THEE. LISTEN TO MY CHILDREN AND FREE FOR THEM WHAT THEY SEEK!."

A blinding flash of light and a castle rattling rumble sent Harry and Neville to the cold, stone floor where they covered their eyes. With the rattling of the windows subsiding, Harry got up and walked over to the now opened drawer, bowed deeply and thanked the Hat, got the Grimoires and left the office with a final glance at the Map to make sure the way was clear.

When they were clear of Dumbledore's office, Neville and Harry ran all the way to the Gryffindor boy's dorm to establish an alibi and pretend like nothing had happened. Climbing into bed, Harry talked quietly to Neville about their adventure so they couldn't be overheard. Neville stared out into space and muttered only a few replies to Harry's excited questions. His mind was elsewhere, all Neville could think about was how his grandmother always told him he wasn't a true Longbottom and how no one in the Longbottom Family was ever as inept as he seemed to be.

_"You won't amount to anything Boy , you are nothing like your father. He was a respected Auror and you can't even seem to make a potion correctly or even cast a spell!. What makes you think that you would ever be able to become the Lord Longbottom of Longbottom"_

Neville sighed wondering if his Gran would ever come to think of him as anything other than a useless waste of space. Now though, he had proof that he was a proper Longbottom as his family Grimoire would not have called out to him or spoke to if he wasn't worthy of the family Magicks. Neville wondered what changes the rest of this year would bring. All he knew at this moment was that he would stick by Harry through it all and maybe, just maybe, He could for once make his family proud.

Climbing beneath his comforter and blankets Neville started to doze while clutching his family's Grimoire tightly in his hands.

Neville stood in a wooded vale, a gently meandering creek babbled and gurgled its way along an aged bed. Walking around light and free for the first time in years. Neville felt drawn to a clearing. Reaching the clearing, he saw a beautiful raven haired woman in a flowing white dress. Approaching her, he bowed deeply and kisses her hand with the barest of ghost touches.

"My Childe, I have been waiting for you." the woman's voice surrounded Neville like a warm hug.

"You... You have, my lady?" Neville asked with surprise coloring his voice.

"Yes, I am the Essence of Magicks, I have come to acknowledge you. You have grown into an honorable young Lord and will without a doubt honor your family and your compatriots."

"But why would you choose me my Lady I'm not anyone important," Neville replied lowering his head to the ground.

"Oh my child you are more important than you know, someday you will understand that," she said while touching Neville's forehead with her lips and running her hands down his back. A rush of magic went through Neville and he collapsed to the ground...

Waking with a jolt, Neville rushed to the bathroom and looked at himself closely, he didn't appear any different, so he thought it all a dream, that is until he saw the mark of the Longbottom Family running along his back, marking him as the True Lord of the Family. Taking a closer look at his body, he noticed that his once chubby, boyish frame had developed solidly into a wall of muscularity with firmly defined pectoral and abdominal muscles.

_While Neville was in the loo..._

Picking up his Grimoire, Harry let out of a sharp yelp of pain as the book seemed to bite into his palm to draw blood. the book clattered to the floor as Harry's back flared in pain and he couldn't move for several minutes. When the pain subsided, Harry removed his top and made his way over to the mirror hanging over the fireplace to see what had happened. On his back was the symbol on the front of his family Grimoire."Oh great," Harry thought, "Now I have another marking on my body to make me different from everyone else." Picking the book up again, Harry noticed a scrap of ancient looking parchment falling out.


	6. Chapter 6

_To the current Lord of the Line,_

_Greetings to thee my descendant you have discovered the power and mystery that is the Grimoire of the Moste Ancient and Noble House of Potter. You have been deemed worthy to bear the mark of Potter as have previous generations of men and women who brought much honor to our name. You will notice changes in your Magicks as you develop over the next months or more. _

_May the Goddess watch over you and may you triumph over all tragedies.  
>My Blessings Upon Thee,<em>

_I. Peverell-Potter_  
><em>First Lord of the Moste Ancient and Noble House of Potter<em>

When Neville exited the bathroom with his bare muscular back and body still on display, he walked over to Harry who was also in a similar state in the process of dressing for dinner.

"Harry, it seems again that we are marked together in this fight against the Dark of the world.  
>Neville said, showing off the marking of his family. Harry ran a finger over Neville's crest and shivered in lust. he had always had feelings for boys, but had never really given thought to Neville in a romantic sense until the older boy(by a day!) had taken his side during the tournament the previous year and truly took care of him. Now, he tried getting as close as possible to the boy and basked in the friendship and protection.<p>

Ready for dinner, the boys went and locked the Grimoires in their trunks and joined their year-mates in the Great Hall, only to be confronted by an angry Ronald Weasley standing in their way with his fists balled.

"What are the two of you doing here, you made Hermione cry for hours after Charms this morning, and you have the gall to show your faces to all of Gryffindor?" Ron snarled, his cheeks flushing red.

"We are here Weasel, because we are hungry and it is our right to be here." Feeling a rush of confidence like fire sliding down his back, Neville snarled right back at Ron, frankly, he was getting sick and tired of the ginger's attitude towards himself and Harry and he finally was sticking up for himself.

"Fine, you both are nothing but traitors anyway, stay away from Hermione and I." Ron growled out before rushing to the tables and stuffing his face with meat pie and slopping pumpkin juice everywhere.

Sitting quietly with Harry, Neville noticed how little the boy seemed to eat and how despondent he seemed after the Weasel's words and quietly chided him.

"Harry. You need to eat more, eating so little is not good for you at all; you need to keep up your strength my friend." Neville finished with a little smile and tossed Harry a fresh meat pie to add to the one already on his plate.

"Thanks Nev, I don't know where I'd be if it weren't for you." Harry smiled gently at the boy and squeezed his hand under the table, and held it. He was truly stung badly by his ex mate's words but he tried not to show it. Now, with hints placed in both boys minds both from the earlier touches as well as the new hand holding, it was time for romance to progress.

Pretty much everyone in the Great Hall had been paying close attention to the altercation and saw how sad Harry was after Ron's words despite the mask. Two ginger headed pranking fiends noticed the most so they walked over to the two and said.

"We saw what you two were reading and we would like to talk to you about it." Harry and Neville nodded and got up to follow the twins who stopped and looked directly at Ron and said "You can bet there will be payback for what you have done little brother. You hurt our Harry and now you will pay." With those ominous words, the quartet left the Great Hall and ran to Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione had been in the loo when Ron's confrontation with Potter had occurred. Rejoining her boyfriend and being filled in on the matter over a dinner of bangers and mash provided by the Hogwarts elves, she smacked him once over the head for misbehaving like the Headmaster warned them against and suggested they follow immediately.

"Come on George, let's set the boy's up a privacy ward so that no sneaking skulking know it alls or their boyfriends can see what we're doing." Fred said with a mischievous Weasley smirk gracing his features.

"Right you are Fred, Right you are. Simply wouldn't be cricket to have our boys overheard and reported on to any barmy old codgers." Drawing their wands, the Weasley twins cast the wards and waited for the last of the Longbottoms and Potters. When Harry and Neville got back from the dorms where the grimoires were locked up, they noticed the wards glowing with power and smiled at the twins. The twins grabbed squishy looking red chairs and sat back and plotted ways to get their little brother and Hermione back for what they had done to Harry.

Fred pulled Harry and Neville down into the other squishy armchairs that were main focal points to the common room and looked at both boys pointedly.

"Harry, Nev, I wanted to talk to you both about those books you had in the dorms earlier. They bore the seals of the Families Longbottom and Potter. They are your family grimoires. They are books of awesome power and responsibility. With Charlie and Bill out of the picture in Romania and Egypt, the responsibility of the family Magicks will fall to us. As they have fallen to you as the last of your lines. Upholding the family alliances and family politics and the overall dignity of your lines. In this way, We, George Fabian Weasley and Fred Gideon Weasley feel honor bound to help you along your journey in learning the Old Ways and the Powers of the Old Families.

Both boys knelt before Harry and Neville and offered their wands. With a stiff nod to both twins, Harry and Neville took them on as their supports and confidants. The twins got up and with a farewell to both boys they left the common room to plan pranks on the school.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I was pants at writing this ;) Hat tips to where hat tips belong- Did not mean any harm in it 3 you all

"Neville, are you or are you not the Head of House Longbottom?" Harry asked as he flipped through the Potter Family Grimoire that the boys rescued from the Headmaster's office.

"Well, of course, now I am, my father has been legally declared incapable of holding the title, so it falls to me as his heir. I am the last of the Longbottoms, the fate of the Family rests with me." he answered.

"Good. Correct me if I'm wrong, but haven't the Longbottoms and the Potters been allies for as long as the two families have been in existence? That's what it says in the book, so it must be true." Harry said, showing Neville a specific page with the two families crests intertwined together.

Neville, though, merely nodded solemnly and agreed with the page. "So I've been told, yes. When I was months old, Father would visit your dad and they would talk in secret. I remembered it because I was always bounced in my father's lap as they talked, it was one of my favorite memories of him."

Neville's lips pressed into a thin line, and a determined glint lit up in his eyes. He took and released a deep breath, then straightened in his seat. Feeling a second rush of that fiery heat from earlier, Neville spoke in a determined voice.

"Harrigan James Potter, Lord and Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, attend me. I, Neville Hadar Longbottom of House Longbottom, do offer you my oath both freely and without reservation. From this day forward, your enemies shall be mine enemies; your allies shall be mine allies, and your heirs, children, vassals and assigns I shall defend as mine own. Your secrets shall be mine, and I shall guard them with my life. As our families have stood together in the past; so shall we stand together today, and in the days to come."

As he spoke, Neville had raised his wand, which began emitting a soft glow as he offered his oath. Both young men in the room felt the press of magic rise and swirl around them as Harry pulled out his own wand (from the concealed holster inside his right boot) and answered his housemate's words with his own.

"Neville Hadar Longbottom, Lord and Head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Longbottom, attend me! I, Harrigan James Potter of the House Potter, do offer you my oath both freely and without reservation. From this day forward, your enemies shall be mine enemies; your allies shall be mine allies, and your heirs, children, vassals and assigns I shall defend as mine own. Your secrets shall be mine, and I shall guard them with my life. As our families have stood together in the past; so shall we stand together today, and in the days to come."

"So mote it be," Neville intoned.

"So mote it be," Harry finished the ancient ritual.

With an audible 'crack', the magical oath sealed itself between the two young men, making each of them give a jerk before sitting back. The wave of magic pressed outward and shot through the castle.

"Did you feel that George? The boys must have renewed their family alliance." Fred said to his brother as they sorted through their prank supply trunk. The Weasley's had always been tied to the Dumbledore's as their Family Alliance and the boys knew what the sealing of the Old Oaths felt like. Fred and George however, had always been rebellious, and they knew their way around the Weasley family Magicks which drew their power from being slippery and ingenious, just like the twins. In sealing that oath to both the Longbottoms and Potters, they had themselves been freed from the ties to the Family Dumbledore and whatever misfortune could befall them.

The boys had done something even more rebellious than just break from their Family alliance by siding with the Potters and Longbottoms. Fred and George ended the blood feud with the Malfoy family that had been going on for generations that had resulted in the deaths of many scions of the families on both sides. During the summer the boys had also been over to Malfoy Manor to woo a certain blonde haired snarky, yet gorgeous and buff Slytherin. As acting Lord Malfoy(with his father missing) Draco had accepted the advances of the twins.

Meeting up with the terrible duo who terrorized Hogwarts during his Prefect rounds, Draco pressed kisses to each boy's mouth and pulled them into a side corridor to spend time just cuddle and spend time with one another.

"Draco, we have to tell you something..." Fred and George both began before cracking smiles and Fred let his brother continue.

"We pledged ourselves to Harry and Neville invoking the old family Magicks. We love you dearheart, and we wish to protect you always. We know that Harry can do that for all of us." George finished, looking sheepish and worried.

Draco's eyes flashed before he pulled his twins into a tight hug. "My fiends, my beautiful, delicious fiends. The Malfoy name is no longer aligned with any faction in the current conflicts. I appreciate your doing anything you can to protect me. The Malfoy name will benefit from this indeed. But we must keep our current situation quiet from the others just for right now.

Somewhere across London, about a week later, Lady Augusta Marie Longbottom felt like she had woken up from the worst dream she had ever had. The first thing she did was sit down and write two letters one to her grandson and the other to Gringotts. During the Dinner feast, Jupiter, the Longbottom Family's Barn owl swooped through an open window and landed on Neville's shoulder. Rolled up and attached to his leg was a scroll with the Longbottom seal sealed shut in wax. Opening the letter, Neville let out a strangled cry as he began to read.

_Dear Neville,_

_I know it has not been easy for you all these years._

_There are many things you don't understand, my Dear, not because they are beyond you but because they have been kept from you. Although I cannot hope to repair the damage of your youth with ink and parchment, I do intend to illuminate what I can so that you might go forth and repair yourself._

_Several years ago, Albus Dumbledore made direct efforts to manipulate the outcome of our family's loyalties. I am aware that you and Mr. Potter have but undue trust in this man, but I urge you to reconsider your loyalties at this time. His actions, the full report I do not possess, crossed the boundary into dark magic many years ago, and no longer can the greater good be held up as justification for such._

_As though I have awakened from a long dream, I am now capable of sending you this letter and having my mind become free again. When you awoke the ancient Family Alliance, the spell that bound my mind was broken. I have tried for years to break that spell and finally I am free. Now, I can warn you against cooperation with Albus Dumbledore. Dear child, I urge you to be cautious, as he is a powerful wizard and formidable opponent. In fact, I doubt that even the combined efforts of you and Mr. Potter would be able to best him in battle, and so your most prudent option would be a stealthier approach._

_Within the week, you, Mr. Potter, and myself must journey to Gringotts in order to formally cement the bonds and to allow you both access to the family and alliance vaults. From what I have always seen of Mr. Potter, he knows so little of his heritage. It will be my goal to help teach him these important matters. I trust that you will maintain discretion; the matter at hand is very serious._

_With Love,_

_Gran-Gran._

A gasp of shock passed from Neville's lips as he let the parchment fall into Harry's hand to read and think about.

"I can't believe this, Har- My Gran still loves me and cares about me." Neville said, silent tears streaking down his face. Neville had become stronger yes, both physically and emotionally as his Magicks settled and his feelings changed. However, his Gran was still a soft spot for him to bear.

"Well, Nev... She's your family, there is always love in families. I'm sure in her own way through everything, even against the power of evil magic, she showed you she loved you." Harry said pulling the boy into a tight hug and rubbing small circles in the boy's back. Harry wanted to show Neville that he too cared for Neville but he wasn't sure how to yet. Over the past week,  
>the family Magicks had started to settle and both boys saw that their skills in classes, even Potions began to improve slowly. So had the boy's relationship between one another, those first exploratory touches of the family marks had thrilled the boys and they began to further explore each other's bodies normally with Neville leading and Harry enjoying.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Taking the boy's hand, Harry lead them both back up to the dorms where with a few feather soft kisses to Neville's lips and nose they fell asleep nestled in each other's arms, still in their robes from dinner. Neville needed the comforting and Harry would endeavor to provide it. Thursday classes were simple Transfiguration with the frosty McGonagall, and then Flying and practice for Quidditch.

Penning a short, direct note to the Headmaster. Madame Longbottom declared her intention to withdraw the boys from classes on Friday afternoon for a private family trip and left it at that. Augusta Longbottom collected both Neville and Harry right after classes on Friday afternoon. They exited Hogwarts grounds at the gate and she Apparated them both individually to the steps of Gringott's Wizarding Bank. With a flick of the old woman's wand, the doors opened, admitting the small group. They marched up the long aisle to the row of transaction windows. Stepping up to the first available Goblin, they looked up to find the intimidating creature staring down his hooked nose at them.

"What is your business?" he demanded, frowning.

"We are here to inspect the vaults for both the Longbottom and the Potter estates, As the boys have also renewed the Family Alliance, We expect to be seeing to those vaults as well." the longtime Lady of the House of Longbottom stated.

"Key, please," the goblin drawled.

Producing keys to the Longbottom and Family Alliance vaults from within the carpet bag slung over her arm, the old woman handed them over to the goblin, who immediately bowed to her and turned to speak to another goblin who stood overseeing the proceedings. Harry blinked in confusion. He didn't remember ever really having, or seeing his key. Hagrid had it in first year, but he couldn't honestly remember what happened to it after that. He turned to the goblin, "Uhm, I don't have my key. Last I really saw it, was in first year when Hagrid brought me in here for the first time. After that, I'm not sure where it got off to." He scratched the back of his neck, still confused.

The goblin looked at him closely before nodding, telling the trio to follow him. He led them into a side room, telling them to have a seat and someone would be there momentarily. They hadn't been there very long when a goblin walked in with some papers and sat behind the desk.

"Mr. Potter, I was told that you haven't seen your key since your first visit to the bank. Am I correct?" The goblin asked, glancing from Harry to the Longbottom's and back to his paperwork.

"Yes, that's correct. Hagrid brought me here my first time, and he's the one that had the key. After we went to my vault, I'm not sure where the key got off to next. I do know that Mrs. Weasley had the key in fourth year to get some money out while we went to the World Cup." He said politely.

The goblin looked back at his paperwork, and found that each year, someone always came in with Harry and had his key. With the exception of Harry's fourth year, Harry was always with them, so it wasn't a problem. They had a written note that stated Mrs. Weasley could withdraw funds from his vault for fourth year, so that was covered.

As the goblin was going through the papers, something caught his eye that nearly wouldn't have had he not reread it.

"Mr. Potter, I'm wondering something. There aren't any discrepancies with your vault or anything, but have you been told what your parent's stated for you, and left you?"

Harry blinked, even more confused now than before. "What do you mean?" He asked wearily, it seemed that things in his life couldn't go smoothly.

"It would seem as if you weren't told a few things from your parent's will." The goblin stated, pulling an old looking parchment towards him, "I have it here, and I can read certain parts to you, if you'd like." At Harry's nod, the goblin started reading what pertained to him.

"To our son Harry, we leave you the rest of our fortune. We also ask that he not be sent to Vernon and Petunia Dursley. If he is sent to them, we request that when he reaches 15 and comes into the bank, that he be emancipated, and given the title of Lord Potter. If our wishes were seen to, he should have gone to Sirus Black, or the Longbottom's, so there shouldn't be any problems." The goblin finished with a grim look on his face, and snapped his fingers, in front of him appeared a small wooden box, and an old looking parchment.

Harry was seething. He shouldn't have been sent to the Dursley's, and he knew just who did it too, but he wasn't going to say anything about it.

"It also states, that if you are either emancipated, or with the Longbottom's, that you were to find your Grimoire and reinstate the Family Alliance, which I noticed you did that already." The goblin gave a scary looking smile, and put out another old parchment. "This is the papers that your parents drew up just in case you needed to be emancipated. All you have to do is sign it, add one drop of blood, and it's legal and final. We will rekey your vaults, and hand you the key." He slid the box and the paper over to Harry to sign while he sent a note to have all the Potter vaults rekeyed quickly.

In a matter of minutes, all papers were signed, and Harry grabbed the box. When he opened it, he saw the Potter signet ring laying inside. Carefully, he picked it up and looked towards Neville, when he nodded at him, Harry slowly put the ring on his finger. Feeling the Magicks of his family flare slightly, then settle back down, he smiled. After that was done, a goblin walked in with the new key. "Here is your new key. Might I suggest that after today, you had the key to Madame Longbottom to hold on to? None of your vaults can be entered without your magical signature, so you won't have to worry about the other key." The goblin gathered his papers, and stood up. "If you'll follow Griphook, he'll take your down to your vaults you requested now. Thank you for your business."

The trio all thanked him in return, and walked towards where the lifts were. Within mere seconds, Griphook himself appeared from behind a door. Bowing deeply to Lady Longbottom, he then bowed to each of the boys. "Come with me," he said and bustled them through the doors and into a waiting chamber that Harry remembered from his trips to the Potter Trust. In the chamber were the many carts that conveyed clients to and from their vaults below.


	9. Chapter 9

Piling in, Harry squeezed Neville's hand reassuringly and smiled broadly. Turning towards Griphook, he heard the goblin say

"As I recall, you rather like a fast ride, correct?"

"ABSOLUTELY!" Harry called out over the wind of their passage. "This is the best roller coaster EVER!" he yelled, as they went over a vertical drop of at least two hundred feet.

Meanwhile, Neville Longbottom kept repeating to himself that the carts were enchanted to keep him in his seat...and steadfastly refused to open his eyes. He was strong, but he did NOT like heights.

Harry and Neville spent a few minutes looking around Harry's trust fund vault, taking out a few old texts that had been stored there, then looked into the main Potter family vault. Among other things, irreplaceable items such as the Potter tapestry, heir rings, wands of the family, and diaries of Potters centuries dead were kept there. Harry just stood for a long minute looking at the accumulated heirlooms of his family, not moving until Neville came up behind and wrapped him in a reassuring hug.

Smiling over at Neville, Harry could barely contain the tears in his eyes. Neville whispered in his ear. "Never think you don't have a family, Harry... here they are. I know you grew up without them, We grew up so similar but now we have each other to lean on." Kissing Harry's outer ear gently, he hugged him again and smile.

Reassured now, Harry went over to one of the Potter family rings that piqued his interest. Without further thought as to why, he slipped it and the ornately runed wooden box into his pocket.

Leaving the vault, Harry and Neville rejoined Griphook in the waiting cart. The ride in the little cart only intensified in its wildness as Goblin and Lords alike dipped and plunged through the deeper recesses of Gringotts. Neville cursed to himself as the cart finally started to slow and finally pulled up in front of what appeared to be one of the Longbottom vaults.

The main Longbottom vaults had not been entered in at least two generations, Neville had remembered that previously his Gran had always preferred to keep her banking down to a minimum but keep galleons around the house just for the few subtle purchases. She never had spoiled Neville, which didn't upset the boy, but still he would have liked to have some of the nicer things.

Walking cautiously into the main vault, Neville held his breath. Why he wasn't sure but he just felt terrified. He was the Lord of the Line after all, he bore the mark of the family Magicks. Not even aware that he was projecting his fear, he jumped slightly when he felt warm, callused hand slip into his. Glancing slightly to his right, he found Harry giving him a comforting nod which unexpectedly caused a warm feeling to spread throughout his body. Pushing those stray thoughts out he walked into the main vault only to have jaw fall open.

Inside the vault were mounds and mounds of galleons, sickles, knuts and rare gems, enough to never have to worry about money. But, the crowning achievement was two-fold. A book collection scattered amongst the piles which would make that Mudblood girl Granger drool with eagerness. Titles such as _Magia Umysłu:Ukryciai Inwazji_ and _Ogniem i Mieczem_ both by author Henryk Govowski highlighted the collection along with standard titles like _Moste Potente Potions_ by Salazar Slytherin and _Earth Magick_, _The Study of Mother Earth's Soul_ by Helga Hufflepuff. Quick translation charms on the foreign titles revealed the titles to be Polish for 'Mind Magick: Concealment and Invasion' and 'With Fire and Sword' a text about both magical weaponry and defence as well as muggle advanced training in arts like fencing.

According to the family tapestry which hung nearby the books, the Longbottoms had an ancestor named Haven Longbottom who had travelled to the Continent in the 1600s and fallen in love with a Polish peasant girl starting a branch of the family which throughout history had then moved back to England to settle down in safety after conflicts in their native land. The family tapestry though looked like it hadn't been updated in about 60 years. Saving that particular worry for later, Neville noted that there were two copies of the books available, Neville handed one to Harry to hold onto as his Liegeman in the Family Alliance.

Deciding that all had been discovered in the vaults that could be for now, the boys motioned to Griphook that they were ready to go back to the surface. Riding the carts back to the surface the boys relaxed and started planning for their future.

"Harry... Dear." The unmistakable voice of Mrs. Weasley crowed as she caught sight of the boys. "Whatever are you doing outside of the protection of the castle. _And outside of the influence of the Headmaster_."she thought to herself.

"Oh, Hello Mrs. Weasley." Harry spoke softly, Neville noticed as a mask seemed to slide into place immediately upon the other boy's sighting of the redheaded banshee woman.

"What are you doing outside of the castle?" Mrs. Weasley asked again louder and bossier this time, "Shouldn't you be in classes? What would the Headmaster say about this, wait until I tell him!"

Neville squared his shoulders preparing to reply to the tactless and bossy woman, when the voice of Griphook spoke first in harsh, rasping tones.

"What Lords Potter and Longbottom do while in the company of their Gringotts account manager is none of the business of bossy woman from off the street." Here, Weasley started to go red like her youngest son nearly snapping out an angry retort but was silenced as Griphook continued, "Further, any more heckling of my clients will result in your removal from this banking firm." Griphook finishes, his voice loud and growling, daring the redhead to challenge him. To be honest, he had seen and watched and managed the Family affairs of both young Lords for many years and he was sick of all the manipulation that he saw going on from all sides. He was finally glad that the young Lords were growing into their statuses.

Just then, Lady Longbottom came over shouting "Molly Prewitt! I never want to hear about you bothering my charges with your nagging and badgering again. It is none of your business what the boys are doing. Now, get out of here or you won't just have to worry about losing your money in the bank but a visit from the Auror's on harassment charges as well.

Molly grew steadily more incensed and gnashed her teeth at the goblins before stamping her way out of the bank with her forlorn money purse barely making a sound behind her. Turning one last time to the young Lords and Lady Longbottom, Molly shouted "Just wait until Dumbledore hears about this!" before disapparating back to Hogsmeade and then Hogwarts proper with a loud crack.


	10. Chapter 10

Rushing over to her grandson and his friend, Augusta Longbottom did something she had not done since Neville was a little boy and broken his arm on a toy broom.(and people wondered why she didn't let him have a broom; They were dangerous of course!) Augusta Longbottom wrapped her frail and bony arms around her grandson and hugged him for all she had. Releasing him after the display she coughed and smiled slightly grabbing both boys hands she apparated the new Lords back to Hogwarts.

Racing her way up the front steps of the castle, Molly ran into the Deputy Headmistress. Giving her a bright smile, she asked. "Minerva, dear, where is the Headmaster, I have important news about the Potter brat."

"The Headmaster is in his office, and he particularly enjoys Peppermint Patties." McGonagall said with a small twist of her lips. Minerva had seen Potter as nothing more than a tool to use for their own means ever since the day she left him in the "care" of the Dursley's along with Professor Dumbledore.

Meanwhile with the Mrs. Weasley detailing the ills of Harry Potter at Gringotts to the Headmaster, Ginevra Molly Weasley sat in potions under the staring gaze of Severus Snape.  
>"I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach especially like last year." Snape intoned with a smirk. "This year you will brew the Wit-Sharpening Potion, instructions, if your paltry intellects can manage them are on the board." He finished glaring at the class and sat behind his desk.<p>

Ginny trudged up to the supply cupboards, _Damn that man_ she thought to herself, the same smarminess year after year. The same damned speeches year after year too. Pocketing ingredients for the Wit Potion, she snuck more ingredients in the pocket of her robes with a devil's grin.

Later in the evening, Severus was cataloguing his ingredients for the upper year classes which would start brewing the higher level skill potions later in the term. With him to help count each ingredient while wearing dragonhide gloves was a group of his Slytherins including his godson, Draco Malfoy.

"Draco, How many Ashwinder Eggs and Belladonna leaves are reported on the inventory list?" Severus asked in his gentle "non-dunderhead" mode.

"Uncle Sev, The list reports only 99 Ashwinder Eggs in stock, as well as 693 leaves in stock. There should be 100 and 700 of each respectively though, I know because I helped you order the ingredients before term started. Severus had also checked with another student who did the inventory earlier in the day, during the 4th year classes and he reported that there were missing ingredients then too.

Severus Snape snarled out loud when he confirmed the veracity of Draco's words. Draco was slightly frightened but knew that his godfather was not angry at him but rather at whoever had stolen from him.

"Draco, We have a thief in one of your classes, someone has stolen from me!" raged Snape "I demand you do the best you can to find out who did this, use whatever means you need to." I am going to try and inform Dumbledore of this action. Snape finished with a billow of his robes as he made to floo to the Headmaster's office.

In the office proper, Dumbledore was nowhere to be found, so Snape left a detailed missive of what had occurred in his classes and demanded that something be done about it. Securing it onto Dumbledore's desk, Snape left the office, failing to notice an open window letting fresh air into the room which blew the missive towards the gently crackling fire in the fireplace.

Later, when Dumbledore returned to his office, he found that parchment had been used in his office but that there was no messages for him left. He shrugged and popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

Lady Longbottom had just finished apparating on Hogwarts ground before she and her grandson were rudely pushed away. "HARRY!" A flash of red was all the warning Harry received before he was rudely thrown on the ground. He didn't even need to open his eyes to know that it was Ginevra Weasley. The chit had been trying to get into Harry's pants for years but she simply could not take a hint. The overwhelming stench of her perfume gave her away. Her robes were opened to show off a tight fitting top and a scandalously short skirt.

Before Harry could think of pushing the strumpet away, she was grabbed off him and shaken. "Never in my 80 years of life have I seen such heinous behavior! I know that the Weasley family has taught their females better. But this new generation makes me lose what little respect I had for your family. You do not greet a Lord such as Lord Potter with such despicable behavior and in your underclothes!" ranted an irate Augusta Longbottom, her magic rolling and flowing around the hall like waves.

Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore felt the castle tremor gently as waves of power cascaded within her walls. Leaving his office with Molly Weasley not far behind shouting "But Albus... What about Potter!" they both took a secret passage to the Entrance Hall where Ginny Weasley lay on the ground under the waves of Madame Longbottom's power.

"GINNY!" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BABY?!" screeched out Mrs. Weasley, her voice carrying now and starting to attract a crowd of students. A few taking glances at the impending fight in the Hall.

Ignoring the shaken chit, Madame Longbottom turned to Molly Weasley. Instantly, Molly felt herself cower under the glare that Madame Longbottom sent her way. "It seems the apple does not fall far from the tree. If this is the behavior learned from your household, it does not surprise me that your offspring dare to throw yourself at Lord Potter like a streetwalker. In my day, the Weasley name and by extension the Prewitt name which you are the last of, knew how to properly rear their children, to respect their elders and private situations."

Molly instantly reddened at the insult to her family honor.

"MY GINNY IS NO STREETWALKER! HOW DARE YOU CALL HER THAT! SHE IS A FINE YOUNG LADY! I RAISE MY CHILDREN RIGHT. GINNY IS PERFECTLY WELL MANNERED."

Madame Longbottom just raised one of her perfectly manicured white eyebrows as she calmly replied "No? And what does one call a young lady that dares to show her face in public in her underclothes and presume such intimacy with a Lord of his Family Line who clearly shows no interest?"

Molly was left stuttering speechless and embarrassed at that. A crowd of Slytherin boys and Ravenclaw girls had by now fully formed around the situation and began to gossip, drawing the ire of the Headmaster who stood by the side of Mrs. Weasley.

Albus Dumbledore drew upon the most severe disappointed look he could manage from his arsenal and stared squarely at Madame Longbottom.

"Augusta Longbottom...never in all my years have I seen you behave in such a vile way. I respectfully demand that you apologize for your treatment to Mrs. Weasley and Miss Weasley as well as inform me directly where you took two of my students without permission this afternoon." To the students, he turned on his grandfatherly look and ordered them out of the hall lest points be taken.

"Do not try that act of emotional magick against me, you old snake." Sneered Madame Longbottom menacingly, "I will not stand for it!" Glaring at Dumbledore until the old wizard had no choice but to back down, Madame Longbottom smiled winningly as Dumbledore looked away from the conflict and went to console the Weasley's.

Sufficiently assured that the situation was well in hand, Madame Longbottom bowed regally before her Lord and beloved Grandson and kissed his cheek. Bowing also to her charge, the new Lord Potter. She leaned heavily on her stick and exited the castle.

Albus stood shell-shocked at the way he had just been treated. No one had ever before dared to treat Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore in such a manner, from that moment on, he swore to wreak an even heavier revenge upon those brats. He had roped Minerva in simply enough, that old witch was besot with him ever since he was her Professor in school. Poppy? Well, Poppy was a special case. A simple memory modification potion mixed with a personality changing spell turned her from the sweet tempered nurse that people remembered into the angry she-devil that terrorized the Hospital Wing.

When Albus got back to his office, he immediately sent off another letter to "Horus." He had not received a response to his previous letters and was getting impatient about waiting for instruction. He knew that the current news he had to report wouldn't be received well, and that things were falling apart around him, but he wasn't afraid. His ultimate plan would still succeed and he would still have the boy's powers, no matter who he had to step on to get it. He knew that what he was doing was double-crossing Horus, but he knew that if he had the power of both boys, that he'd easily be able to kill all who opposed him and claim victory for himself once again.


	11. Chapter 11

Horus was sitting in the lounge by the fire, thinking about everything that had happened since that fateful night in the graveyard, when her Lord was killed by that rat Pettigrew. She was so angry at the way things were turning out that she started rounding up all the Death Eaters she could get in contact with, and demanded that they still serve the Dark. She wasn't going to let her Lord's work stop just because he was dead.

As she was sitting there, she thought about the first letter she received today, Dumbledore had told her that Potter and Longbottom brat were both in the hospital wing because they were trying to cast the stupid charm in class and it made them sick. They didn't suspect anything amiss, so they went to Pomfrey and that's when she alerted Dumbledore. She was angry that he hadn't started draining the brats of their power, and now that they were close to figuring out what was going on, she was getting even more angry.

No sooner than she thought that, the stupid bird flashed into her sitting room, giving her a glare as she stepped forward to retrieve the missive.

_Horus,_

_I am afraid I have bad news. Earlier today, Augusta Longbottom broke the memory charm I had on her. I wasn't sure how she did it at first, but when I saw her, and both Potter and Longbottom on the grounds today, it seems that they have somehow gotten their grimoires back and sworn Alliances between each family again reestablishing their family Magicks. Both boys went to Gringotts today and claimed Lordships for their houses, so it will be even more difficult to obtain their powers. _

_I have not been able to do as your original plan instructed and start draining them with a simple magical infection as both boys seem to always be able to slip out of my fingers always in the presence of the Weasley Twins and they have done nothing to warrant a detention which would be the easiest of solutions. I am sorry but I fear we must abandon this plan. _

_We must strip them of their powers before they turn 16, or all is lost to us. I can no longer be trusted by either boy, now that they know I stole their books. I will continue to endeavor to rectify the situation, and hope that it can be done before they turn 16._

_Albus Dumbledore_

As soon as she read the words, she flew into a rage. She began throwing things across the room and screamed. She was going to kill those brats, and she was going to do it in the most painful, slow way she could think of, and she was going to enjoy it.

Heading the long way back to the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Neville slipped into a side classroom and Neville looked into Harry's frosted jade eyes, clearly upset, his magic hanging in the air like a heavy fog ready to be unleashed. "Can you believe that uppity skank, what that scum was trying to do with you?" he growled "That conniving little Weasel." continued Neville as he picked up steam, only to be quieted when Harry's lips met his in a fiery forceful tongue duel.

"Hush love..." Harry ordered again with a kiss to Neville's nose and hush Neville did, calmed down enough to make it to the Common room without letting his magic rage into an inferno. Cuddled quietly on a couch the boys watched the fire crackle merrily and Neville thanked every God of the Old Families he knew for bringing he and Harry together.

"I will get him, I know I will, Harry belongs to me. He just has to see that he loves me." Ginny babbled as she hid Ashwinder egg and Belladonna flowers in her trunk. They were so easy to grab from the potion stores during class when no one else was looking. And that fool Snape would never know. With the other ingredients bought from Hogsmeade all that was left to do is brew and Harry would be finally hers. Sliding tissue paper from her trunk up her blouse Ginny walked into the Common room with a smirk painting her lips.

As she walked into the room, she saw Neville and Harry snuggled up on the couch and started shrieking.

"Harry James Potter! What do you think you are doing? You get off of him right now Neville Longbottom!" She stomped towards them, intent on pulling Neville away from Harry so she could take his place.

As she drew closer, Neville jumped up off the couch with his wand pointing directly at her face. "Touch me traitor, and I'll curse you so hard and fast, your mother will be able to feel it." he growled out at her, causing her to blanch and take a step back.

Although his words scared her, she didn't let that deter her, "You shut-up right now. Harry is mine, and you need to leave him alone!" She stomped her foot like a child throwing a temper-tantrum and crossed her arms over her chest.

It was at this point that others started coming into the common room to see what the fuss was about. When Ron saw that Neville had his wand pointing at his sister, he flipped out.

"Longbottom, what do you think you are doing pointing your wand at my sister?" He growled out, coming to stand next to Ginny.

"I'm thinking that if she touches me, she'll find herself cursed. She is claiming that Harry is hers, when in fact, he is his own person, and can choose for himself." Neville said, still holding his wand at Ginny's chest, and red in the face with anger and hatred towards them both.

Harry stood up, placing a hand on Neville's arm to get him to lower his wand. "It's alright Nev, they have absolutely no claim over me. You can drop your wand." After a few minutes, Neville was able to lower his wand, but he didn't put it away.

Harry turned to Ron and Ginny, scowling, "Neville is right, you have no claim over me Ginny, and even if you were the last woman on the Earth, I wouldn't be with you." Ron's face was turning red with rage, but Harry just ignored him, "Truth be told, I don't even like girls, and especially you. I'm gay, and dating Neville, and if you don't like it, you can just sod off and go find one of the other guys you've fucked for all I care. I'm done trying to be nice and telling you no; but since you won't listen to nice, I have to do it this way."

As soon as Harry and Neville walked out of the common room, they began the trek towards the Room of Requirement, desperately needing some snogging time. Neither spoke as they were both still fairly angry, and afraid that if they spoke now, it would cause more problems than anything else.


	12. Chapter 12

What they didn't realize, was at that same time, Draco Malfoy was walking around and watching people. He had been told by Professor Snape to keep a watch on the students and ensure that they weren't doing anything untold and to report back to him with his findings. Snape had been to Dumbledore's office, and told him in a letter that ingredients were missing from his storage room, ingredients capable of brewing the strongest and potentially the most harmful of potions. Of course, Dumbledore, the blubbering fool didn't any letter, and when Severus attempted to bring it up again just Dumbledore sent him on his way, hence the reason Draco was looking for anything amiss.

As he was walking, Draco saw both Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter walking hand in hand, with looks of pure loathing on their faces. Although he wasn't one to 'poke a raging Dragon' he felt that something had happened to cause both boys, who were generally mild-mannered and kind to those around them to behave this way.

"Potter?" Draco called out, causing both the other boys to stop and turn towards him.

"Malfoy." Potter spoke, and what caused Draco to blink was the politeness of it, and the fact that he could tell by looking at Potter, that things were going to start changing in their rivalry.

"What can I do for you?" Harry asked with a neutral expression.

Draco sighed softly, "I'm not sure what's going on, and it's really none of my business, but I wanted to warn you. Some ingredients have been stolen out of the potions store, and Professor Snape has asked me to keep a look out for who I think it might be."

He stepped closer to them, and looked around. "The ingredients that were stolen, were to make Amortentia. I wanted to warn you, because I've seen the looks that Weaselette gives you, and there are rumors going around the school, and what the I and the Slytherins saw this afternoon out on the grounds concerning her and you." This time, Draco sighed again, running a hand over his face. "I also wanted to apologize for the last 4 years. I know I haven't been someone that you could see yourself being friends with, after the way our first encounter started, but I wanted to say I'm sorry. I was having to live a life as a true pureblood, wearing a mask and couldn't let anyone seeing me acting as anything other than that. I know I've made your life hell, and those of your friends as well, you included Longbottom, but I'd like to take this opportunity to make things right."

Harry and Neville were standing there stunned. Never in the last 4 years, did they imagine that Draco Malfoy would apologize to them, and warn them about potential danger. Both were extremely happy for the fact, and Harry for that matter had always regretted not taking Draco's hand in first year. So now, it was both of their times to make things right as well.

"Malfoy, thank you. On both accounts; for warning me, and for apologizing as well. I've never hated you. I would be glad to have a friend like you in my corner in the coming months." Harry smiled at him and stuck out his hand for Draco to shake. "Name's Harry." He smirked as Neville chuckled softly beside him and offered his hand as well.

Draco was over the moon, and actually gave a genuine smile to them both. "Draco." He said as he clasped Harry's and Neville's hand.

Lucius Malfoy was hiding out in one of his many smaller estates that came to him as being the Malfoy Lord, (at least in name). Combing his regal looking and shimmering blonde hair, he tried to make himself presentable. Lucius always prided himself on being the perfect pureblood in appearance and in actions. However, recent events was showing him that things were not all they were made out to believe. He'd been thinking things through since the night of the disaster when his Lord fell for the second time. When Potter had called his lord Tom, Lucius began looking around, and noticed where they were standing; at the simple gravesite of Tom Riddle Sr. an ordinary looking man. He was still unsure about things, he began listening closely to the things that Pettigrew was saying. When he said 'bone of the father...' it clicked in Lucius' head that his Lord wasn't even a pure-blood like he'd always stated, but he was a half-blood. This grave was filled with nothing more than muggle filth. It all started to make sense, and he was beginning to be afraid of how his life had turned out. He vowed then and there to find a way out of this.

As soon as he started to worry, he saw Pettigrew lean closer to Potter and whisper something to him. When he did that, he saw Potter nod slightly. What happened next scared Lucius even more.

As soon as Potter's blood went into the cauldron, and his Lord stepped out, he began to falter and stumble. When his Lord started screaming, Pettigrew released Potter and told him to leave, and that his life-debt was paid. Potter looked at him and growled, "Not until the rest of our agreement is finished and you turn yourself in you traitorous rat!" As soon as he finished speaking, he ran to the Diggory boy's body and called the cup to him and vanished.

When Potter was gone, Lucius turned back to his Lord and gasped in surprise. His Lord, Lord Voldemort known as the most evil and violent Wizard in all of Britain was on his knees, breathing heavily and blood was gushing out of his mouth. Everyone rushed towards him to find out what was wrong, and as soon as everyone got close, Tom Riddle burst into flames and then turned into ashes right before their very eyes.

He knew right then and there that he had to get out of there, and make sure his son was safe, no matter the cost.

Lucius realized that being on the run, that he could not handle the responsibilities of the mantle of Lord Malfoy. He felt the Magicks around him shift as if reacting to his situation. _Looks like Draco is now Lord Malfoy. _He sat down wearily. He wasn't sure if he was happy about it, or if he was scared. Part of him was happy, because that meant that Draco would take over for him with all the family businesses and the Family Magicks, but the other part of him was scared that now whoever was controlling the remaining Death Eaters would go after his one and only son.

As soon as that thought went through his head, he jerked in surprise, and gave a small smile. _Severus should be able to help us. I know I can't go to Dumbledore, but I should be able to get to Severus._ He jumped up to find some parchment and a quill, and wrote his oldest, and dearest friend a short missive, requesting a meeting between the two.

_Severus,_

_I know it's been a while since you heard from me, but I'm in a quandary. I am in need of your help with something, and am requesting a short meeting with you. If you could help me, I would be greatly appreciative towards you._

_Thank you old friend._

_Lucius Malfoy_

He whistled softly for his owl, and when he came through the window, he tied the letter to his leg. "Take it to Severus, but don't let anyone take it from you except Severus himself."

With that, the regal looking owl flew out the window and towards Hogwarts. Lucius sat himself down in a chair, and sighed softly. He couldn't figure out how his life had gotten so messed up. When he was younger, he'd thought that the Dark Lord was the way to gain power. He had power, and money, and wasn't afraid of letting the world know it, but as time went on, his Lord has begun losing his mind. The night he went after the Potters, Lucius was fearful. He'd never thought that the Dark Lord would go after a child, no matter what a fraud has prophesized. It was that night, when he witnessed the dark mark on his arm fade, which he realized he'd made a mistake. He knew that no matter what happened after that, he'd do anything to protect his precious son, and that was a vow he'd always keep.


	13. Chapter 13

Severus Snape wasn't a happy man at all. There were many things that were pissing him off the most tonight. The fact that most of them revolved around the stolen ingredients wasn't lost on him. He would find who stole those ingredients, and he would punish them severely. The thing that was pissing him off the most, was the fact that Albus wasn't listening to him, nor was he going to do anything about the fact that those ingredients were stolen to make Amortentia which in a school full of rowdy children would result in nothing but chaos.

Draco had come to him after talking to Potter and Longbottom, and told him that he'd warned Potter about the potential threat of the potion being for him by the Weasley girl, and Severus agreed that it sounded like the most logical assumption. He was proud of Draco for apologizing to Potter and Longbottom for his behavior, and he just wished that things for the boys could be easier. He had let go of his treatment of Potter, at least the outright hatred of the boy. He realized that in times of war- especially with the Dark so powerful even without the Dark Lord that petty school grudges needed to be ended.

As Severus was sitting down in front of the fire to read, Lucius' owl came swooping into the room, and landed on the table. Severus untied the letter, giving the owl a few owl treats before sitting back to read the letter. He hadn't heard from Lucius since before Voldemort was killed finally, so he sent off a short reply of agreement, stating Lucius that he'd meet him at the Hogshead if it was agreeable.

It was a few days later that saw Severus entering the bar. He saw Lucius sitting in the corner in the back and immediately made his way over. When he got closer, he saw something he'd never thought he'd see in his life. Lucius Malfoy looked haggard and unkempt, and had dark circles under his eyes.

"Lucius, my old friend, what in the world has happened to you?" Severus asked, extremely bewildered by what he was seeing.

Lucius sighed softly, quickly casting a silencing spell around them. "What's happened Severus, is I've essentially been hiding since after the Dark Lord's fall. I recently felt a shift in the Magick within, and knew that it was the Magicks making Draco, the Lord Malfoy. I am unsure as to what to do now though. I know that if all the other Death Eaters find out about it, they'll be after him, and I don't want that to happen to him Severus." He looked Severus in the eye, so he could see just how much it was hurting him to think of his son in the hands of the Death Eaters. "I need help, and you are the only one I can turn to." He whispered brokenly. He hated having to ask for help, but he knew that without it, both he and Draco would more than likely be killed.

Severus sighed and sank back into his chair. He knew something had felt off with Draco the last time he'd seen him, but he hadn't been sure what it was. Now he was, and he was also afraid. He knew, same as Lucius, that if the Death Eaters got hold of him, he'd surely be dead. Suddenly a bright idea came to him. Potter. If he could get Lucius to talk to Potter, maybe things wouldn't be so bad. He stopped short and thought back, Lucius wasn't the one with the Family Magicks right now, and Draco was, so it meant that Draco was the one to talk to Potter.

"Lucius, the only thing I can think to suggest, is Draco talking to Potter and Longbottom. He told me the other night that he'd apologized to both boys and they accepted, so maybe if he swears an Alliance with the Potters and Longbottoms, the Malfoy family will be protected."

Lucius brightened up hearing that. He knew though, that the Malfoys hadn't aligned themselves with anyone except the Dark Lord in generations, but if it would keep Draco safe, he's make sure that they aligned themselves.

What neither man realized, was that at that moment, the Magicks were working on their own. The Magicks were aware of things going on inside the castle that no one knew about, and was working on making sure all those in question were doing what needed to be done.

Lucius just had to figure out now, how to get to his son to ask him to align the Malfoy family with the Potters and Longbottoms. He knew he couldn't walk into the school, and he had a feeling that all his son's mail was being monitored. The only thing he could do was either send a letter along with Severus, or have Severus himself tell Draco.

Lucius voiced his thoughts aloud to Severus."How would I go about telling Draco to do this? I'm not welcome in the school, and I fear that his mail is being monitored."

Severus thought for a moment, "Well, either you could write it up now and send it through me, or I'll tell him." He shrugged, showing that it didn't matter to him which way was chosen.

"I'll send one through you." Lucius stated as he conjured up parchment, quill, and ink and began writing out a letter to his son.

_My Son,_

_How are you Draco? I wanted to write and tell you that the Family Magicks have transferred to you. With me being in hiding, and not able to do my duties as Lord Malfoy, it has now shifted to you to uphold the family name where I have failed._

_With the way things have been going lately, I feel that it is imperative that we align the Malfoy name with Potter and Longbottom. With Tom Riddle being no more, I can see that Dumbledore has warped the Magicks and is not doing things the right way. I fear a greater conflict than the one Potter faced against Riddle is coming. The only way I feel we can survive this is doing things the right way. I know we've never truly aligned ourselves with anyone, but it's time that we do._

_Severus has told me that you've apologized to Potter and Longbottom, and I'm sure if you explain the situation to them, that they'll help to figure things out. _

_I'm sorry for not being around, and for failing you as a father all these years. I always did what I did for you, my son and I am unsure if I have done enough. I hope that school is going well. Let me know how things are going. You'll have to send it through Severus though, as I'm not sure where I'll be exactly._

_Regards,_

_Father_

When Lucius finished writing, he folded up the letter and handed it to Severus. "I've told him that to get in contact with me, he'll have to send it through you since I won't know where I'll be exactly."

Severus nodded and put the letter in the inside pocket of his robe. "Of course. Take care of yourself Luc."

Both men stood up and walked outside. Lucius Apparated away, and Severus started walking back up to the school. He began thinking about things more thoroughly. The theft of ingredients, the Magicks shifting to Draco like they had, the 'Golden Trio' seeming to break up. It all came back to Harry Potter, and it made Severus uneasy. Things weren't all adding up like they should have been. He'd seen the way that both Longbottom and Potter glared at the headmaster, Weasley, and Granger but Severus wasn't sure why, and he intended to find out.


	14. Chapter 14

Ginny Weasley wasn't one to just roll over and let things go. She was going to have Harry Potter, and there wasn't going to be anything anyone could do about it. Her mother and Headmaster Dumbledore had both promised that she'd become Mrs. Harry Potter, and she was going to do anything she could to get him. He couldn't be gay, she wouldn't allow it.

She was making her way to one of the unused corridors to find the room she had set everything up to make the potion her mother have told her to. She'd stolen the last ingredients from Snape's storeroom, and knew that it took at least a week to brew so she was going to start now.

She'd show that Longbottom freak that you don't touch things that are hers, and she'd make him pay dearly for trying to steal her Harry from her, then she'd make Harry pay for trying to leave her. No one left Ginny Weasley without their being severe repercussions.

As she got to the room she was going to use, she pulled everything out of her bag. She'd already had all the ingredients cut and sliced the way they were supposed to, so it wouldn't take as long to get the potion started.

She added all the ingredients she'd need right now, and had to wait 2 days for it to simmer before adding more of it. She was desperate, and wanted it done now, but she wouldn't rush this. It had to be perfect and if she rushed it, it wouldn't be perfect and she'd lose her chance of getting her Harry back. She'd tried other little love potions, but they had no affect on her, so her last resort was Amortentia, and if it failed she and her mother would be angry.

Hermione was angry. Ron and Ginny were spoiling everything with their obsession with Harry. She knew what she was doing was considered wrong, but she was a muggle-born, and things weren't going to be as easy for her as it would be for the half-bloods and pure-bloods. They wouldn't have to fight for jobs like she would, so she was using her friendship with Harry Potter to make a name for herself. With Ron and Ginny always doing things to make Harry angry with them, he was spending less time with her and by doing that, she wouldn't be able to jumpstart a career. She knew she'd have to tell Dumbledore what was going on, and she knew that he would be angry, but there was nothing she could do. She couldn't get Ron and Ginny to keep quiet.

"Ron, I'm going to the library." She told him before she gathered her things and walked out of the common room. Ron didn't even seem to hear her or nothing that she was gone.

She sighed and shook her head, she wasn't really interested in him, but the Weasley family was the only family around that would gladly accept a muggle-born into the family.

As she was walking, she started thinking about how to tell the headmaster what was going on to make sure he didn't become angry with her. When she got to the gargoyle, she whispered the password and stepped onto the stairs as it started taking her to the office.

"Come in." Was called out before she had a chance to knock. She walked in and smiled before taking a seat.

"Ah, Ms. Granger, what can I do for you?" He asked, "Lemon drop?"

She declined and sighed, "It's Ron, and Ginny Headmaster. They aren't abiding by the agreement we all had, and they are making things worse. Just earlier today, Ginny was screaming at Harry and Neville, and then Ron comes in and starts as well. I tried to make them stop, but they wouldn't listen to me." She finished, biting her lip.

Albus Dumbledore was angry at those fools. How could they except Harry to be receptive to things if they kept alienating him the way they were. If they wanted the fame and money, they needed to be brought back in line. "Do not worry yourself about it dear, I'll take care of things from here." He told her, his eyes twinkling brightly. He knew if he was to bring them back under control, he'd have to resort to bribery.

Hermione nodded and thanked him before walking out of the office. She knew that he'd take care of everything with Ron and Ginny, and now she had to figure out how to get Harry to stop ignoring them, which was easier said than done.

Ron didn't know what to do anymore. Harry was essentially ignoring him and Hermione, and saying that he was gay and would never be with his sister. They were both promised that they'd have the fame and fortune of Harry's, but the way things were going, it didn't look like they were going to be getting anything.

He'd noticed that Hermione had left, saying she was going to the library, but he didn't believe a word of it. He had always known that the only reason she was with him was because he was technically a pure-blood, even if the Weasley family was at the bottom of the ladder, she thought that she could marry into the family and would have a better standing in the world.

He had to figure out how to get Harry to stop ignoring him, but he wasn't sure how. He'd already shown that he was a jealous prat, and Harry had told him that he wouldn't stand for it any longer, but Ron just couldn't help it, it's the way he's always been.

Just then Hermione came back into the common room with a look on her face that promised retribution and it made Ron shiver. He knew that she wouldn't do anything to him, but anytime that look was directed at him, it was because his brother's were playing pranks on him.

"Hey 'Mione, how was the library?" He asked, knowing good and well that she had went to rat on him to Dumbledore.

"It was fine Ronald." She said crisply before sitting down in the chair across from him and pulling out her books again and started working on more homework.

Just then, Harry and Neville came strolling into the room, smiling and laughing about something. "Hey guys." Ron called out, hoping to get their attention.

Both of them looked towards him and glared, "Don't speak to us Weasley, after this morning, we have nothing to say to you." Harry said before walking to the other side of the common room.

Hermione's head snapped up, "Harry James Potter! Don't talk to Ron that way! He's your best friend and was only looking out for his little sister. I think you owe him an apology right now."

Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Oh yes, my best friend who has been using me since day one? My best friend who uses me for my fame, which I never wanted by the way? Or is it my best friend who is so jealous of me for my parents getting killed and leaving me their fortune?" He said in a scathing tone that caused Ron to flinch.

Hermione tensed up, she wasn't sure how Harry had known any of that, but she would figure it out. "I have no idea what you are talking about Harry, but you really need to apologize for your attitude and behavior."

Harry shook his head, "Hermione, why don't you just shut up and mind your own business? What goes on between Ron and myself is strictly our business and no one else's, so take your know-it-all self back to your school work and leave us alone. If I don't want to apologize to Ron, I don't have to do it. You aren't my mother, nor are you related to me in any way, so I don't have to listen to you. No one here can tell me how to live my life. The only thing the Professors have the ability to do is teach me, make sure I do my work, and pass my classes." He said in one breathe. Neville was looking at him in awe and reverence. He'd never see Harry like this, and he had to admit that it turned him on a little bit.

Hermione looked scandalized. Never in her life had she been spoken to like this, and she had to admit that it pissed her off greatly. Before she even opened her mouth, Harry started again.

"And furthermore, if you have a problem, why don't you just keep it to yourself, because frankly I don't give a damn anymore. I am sick of your always sticking your nose into my life and treating me like a lower being. To be honest with you, I am far better than you are, and I'm proud of it." He glared at her, showing her just how much he didn't appreciate the way she was treating him.

His words hit home to her, she did think she was better than him, and she was. She was a better student, and knew more than he did. "Where do you get off thinking you are better than me? I'm smarter than you, and if it wasn't for me, you never would have passed any of your classes." She said in a haughty tone that reminded them all of Draco Malfoy.

Neville was trying hard not to burst out laughing, but failed miserably when she stuck her nose in the air. He began gasping for air, he was laughing so hard.

"Oh yes, you seem to be under the impression that I need your help, but what you've failed to realize is, I never turn in the homework you 'correct'. I always make two copies, and show you one and have you look it over. I've gone over your corrections with what I know is true, and you've always done it to where it's the wrong answers so you can get better grades than everyone else. I've been handing in the true homework and getting the grades I know I deserve."

She was fuming now, she'd always done his work like that to ensure that she was top of the class. She didn't like being second class, and now that she knew what Harry was doing, she was going to make sure that he wasn't able to do it anymore.

She started to say something, but both Neville and Harry turned and walked out of the room, leaving her and Ron to watch them walk away.


	15. Chapter 15

"How dare he speak to me that way!" She screeched. "I am better than him, and I'll prove it." She had a dark look in her eyes. She was going to make Harry pay for treating her like that. She jumped up and made her way to the stairs, going to the boys dormitory and to Harry's trunk. She was going to pay him back by destroying some of his more precious items.

As soon as she picked up his invisibility cloak, she pulled her wand out to set it on fire when suddenly she was zapped, "Ouch!" She yelped, dropping the cloak to the ground. As she went to pick it back up, it zapped her again, only stronger this time.

When she pulled her hand back, she looked down and saw her entire hand was red from whatever it was the cloak did to her. She tried to heal it, but the more she tried, the redder her hand got. She screamed and stomped out of the room, intent to get Harry in trouble one way or another, so she decided to head to Madam Pomfrey.

She stormed into the infirmary, "Madam Pomfrey, something's wrong with my hand." She said, making her eyes tear up and giving her the innocent act.

"Let's see it deary." As Madam Pomfrey looked at the hand, she knew she wouldn't be able to heal it. It would only heal once she confessed to whatever it was that she did to cause her hand to look like that. "I'm sorry Ms. Granger, your hand won't heal until you confess to whatever you did that made your hand like that."

"WHAT?!" Hermione screamed, "How dare that no good bastard do this to me!" She turned on her heel and walked out. "He'll pay for this as well, if it's the last thing I do." She growled as she walked back towards the common room.

A/N: Super long A/N: I am so so so so so sorry (get the idea yet?) for not posting this in simply ages, I just had not had the muse for it but now I have a massive gift for you all- So I expect reviews :D


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I am so so sorry guys for never updating this fic- I know its been like a year right :( But I am free from Uni now and am accepting suggestions for where to go with ideas for the fic(Have been a bit bone dry for ideas) so PM me them or leave reviews :)

Hugs for you all!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Oh sweet Merlin, I just realised I have not updated this fic in over a year in a half... I'm so sorry, I never forgot you all, I was just so busy with life. I am back now and writing again though. I lost the bunny but I think I found him again :) Love you all!

The next day Severus caught Draco after class and gave him the letter from his father. "Read this and come to me. Don't show this to anyone and burn it when you've read it."

Draco took the letter and slid it into his pocket before he headed to the Slytherin house only to run into Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle on the staircase. "Where you going Malfoy?" Vincent asked.

"I'm dropping my books off in my room before dinner. Save me a seat, I'll be right there," he said before passing them on his way up.

He got to his room quickly and pulled the letter out of his pocket. He was startled when he saw it was from his Dad. He wasn't sure how he felt about it, but he decided to see what he had to say. When he read about him wanting him to align with both the Potter and the Longbottom house he worried about how they would feel about it. He decided to talk to Severus and get his thoughts on it after dinner. He lit the letter on fire in the floo before he headed to the dining hall.

"What took you so long Malfoy?" Vincent asked as Draco sat down.

"I got a letter while I was there and decided to read it before I came down." There was a disturbance at the Gryffindor table. Draco looked over and saw that once again Ron Weasley was in Harry's face.

"Look at what your spell did to Hermione's hand!" Ron shouted.

"We haven't seen her since the common room. Why don't you ask her how it happened?" Neville sneered.

"She said Harry did it out of spite and I believe her. It's just like you to do something like that out of spite. It wouldn't surprise me if you tried to do a spell and you said it wrong to cause this."

Neville had had enough of Ron's mouth. "Harry told you both to leave us alone. He's not the spiteful one; you two are!"

Dumbledore knew he needed to stop Ron before he did something stupid and ruined everything. "Enough! Fifty points for the inappropriate behavior of Neville Longbottom and seventy-five for Ron Weasley. You will both have detention. Weasley you will come to my office after dinner and Longbottom you will do whatever task Professor Snape assigns you."

Dumbledore sat down at his table and the previously quiet room came back to life as everyone started to talk amongst themselves. Everyone was used to the gentle side of the Headmaster and was shocked to see him even slightly lose his temper with a student.

Neville and Harry sat back down to eat there dinner, but Harry picked at his food because no matter how much Ron and Hermione yelled at him he thought back to their years of friendship. As he thought about it, the sad feelings were replaced with anger.

Neville noticed the change in his demeanor and took his hand under the table. "Harry stop thinking about them and eat."

"You shouldn't have gotten in trouble for that; it wasn't your fault."

"Har, it's ok. I'm sure Professor Snape won't be too hard on me. At least I hope not. However, I don't trust what will be said in Dumbledore's office."

"I don't either Nev, but there isn't anything we can do about it." Harry squeezed Neville's hand and began to eat the food on his plate with a renewed hunger.

After dinner, Harry and Neville headed to Severus' office to find out what Neville's punishment would be. When they got to the door, they heard Draco from inside the room. "Uncle Sev, what do you think I should do?"

"I think you need to talk to them. The worst they can say is no, but I don't think they will. You may need to give them some time to get used to the idea. They have a good head on their shoulders and will do the right thing."

Neville knocked on the door before they heard, "Come in Potter and Longbottom." They entered the room to find Draco sitting on the table in front of Severus' desk. "Why are both of you here? Only Longbottom was given detention," Severus stated.

"Professor Snape, I felt the argument should have been with me and not Neville, so I want to split his punishment if that is permissible with you."

"Personally, I don't feel that Longbottom should have been punished. Weasley started the argument and has done so numerous times. A stop should've been done a long time ago with him and his sister."

Severus sat on the edge of his desk and gestured for the boys to take a seat.

"Draco, I think it is time for you to talk to Misters Potter and Longbottom here, it is time you came clean with what your father has instructed of you. It is time for you to choose your side officially in this war, because we are still in a war gentlemen. Only the enemy has changed."

Draco stood calf and thigh muscles flexing through his trousers as he walked over to Harry and Neville, grasping their hands with firm politeness, he began to speak.

"As Uncle Sev said, my family is at a crossroads. The Malfoy family magicks have fallen to me because of my father's situation being on the run from the law. I represent the Malfoy name now in all ways political and power."

Taking a seat next to Neville, the blonde continued. "I have seen that the two of you have joined forces and I realize that it is not you who I should be fighting anymore. The time for childish rivalries and games is over." Here, Harry laced his fingers into Neville's hand while nodding assuredly at Malfoy before speaking.

"Draco… Draco, I don't know what to say to this besides thank you, I know to a Malfoy that protection and family mean everything, and for you to offer to join us means you are risking that. I think it is time for Neville and me to reveal what we know about the Headmaster and his plans." Releasing his wand from its holster, Harry intoned the command of silence into the deep foundations of the room letting his magic flare.

"Now we can speak in silence."


	18. Chapter 18

Draco looked at the two boys with curiosity. He had a feeling the Weasley's and Grainger had something to do with it. Harry took a minute before he began telling them what he knew and what he suspected. "Dumbledore is not to be trusted. I don't know what his plans are or even his reasons for doing what he's already done. Thanks to Lady Longbottom I was able to get things straightened out at Gringott's. It was while I was there that I found out she was supposed to be my guardian not the Dursley's. My parents warned me to not trust Dumbledore and with things that have happened I can understand better now than I would have years ago."

Draco looked at Severus and said, "Sorry to interrupt Harry, but Uncle Sev did you know any of this?"

"I have my own reasons for not trusting Dumbledore the old fool so it doesn't surprise me that they didn't trust him either. Since Professor McGonagall was the one who took Harry to the Dursley's she isn't one to trust either." He looked at Harry and said, "Sorry Harry please continue."

"The other day when we were practicing the Paterfacio Vestri Heritaga charm, it didn't work for either Neville and I and we ended up getting sick because of it. We went to the hospital wing and Pomfrey gave us a sleeping potion that allowed the queasy feelings to wear off. When we left the next morning, we both could hear voices calling to us. We followed them to Dumbledore's office to find he had taken our family grimoires."

Here both Snape and Draco nodded encouragement for Harry to continue. "I know something has to be up if the sorting hat would help break the charms that hid the books from us. We waited until we got back to our room to look at them out of fear of being followed and it was then that we were given the magicks of our family line. Later we renewed our family alliance with each other and later formed one with Fred and George Weasley.

I can't prove it and I don't know how, but Ron and Hermione are involved somehow. I have begun to doubt our entire friendship. It wouldn't surprise me that they along with Ginny were paid in some form or just in it for the fame to keep me in line and follow along with whatever Dumbledore has planned." Harry looked at Neville and subtly nodded at him to take his turn speaking.

"My story's not too different. I was raised by my grandmother and my early years with her were great she was my loving Gran; the next thing I knew she turned into this woman I didn't know. She began to verbally beat me down saying I would never be Lord of my family line, that I wasn't worthy of it. It didn't help that I had trouble performing even the simplest of charms from an early age, as if something was holding down my true potential, giving off my appearance of a squib.

It wasn't until we found the grimoires that I started coming into my family magicks. Apparently when we found the grimoires whatever blocks that were on my magic broke. What I am now assuming was that a spell was put on my grandmother as well because while we were at Gringotts for the first time in years, I saw the Gran that I knew and loved so dearly. She too says not to trust Dumbledore or the Weasleys."

"Was what you told Ginny the truth? You're a couple?" Draco broke in, eyes roving over both men.

Neville looked at Harry before he responded, "Yes. Are you going to have a problem with that?"

"No, not at all. I simply wanted to make sure that they weren't spreading rumors out of spite for you spurning Ginny's attempts." Even though Draco didn't think they would have a problem with his relationship with Fred and George he wasn't sure how they would feel about him telling anyone.

"Now that we have drawn battle lines so to speak and laid bare all of our secrets to both of you, we invite you Draconis Lucius Malfoy, and you, Severus Tobias Snape into our alliance of the Old Families against the crimes of one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. May you uphold our ideals and defend us as we fight against the darkness of the crimes committed against Magick herself." Both boys said the alliance bonding oaths in unison.

"So mote it be!" Two voices joined Harry and Neville, binding their magicks to the men before them.

The resulting magical crescendo shook and vibrated out through the dungeons, through the castle and reports in the Daily Prophet later mentioned waves of magic being felt all the way into Hogsmeade.

Fred and George felt the burst of power throughout the castle when Harry, Neville, and Draco sealed their alliance. George looked at Fred and asked, "Who do you think that was about?"

"I don't know but if Draco's smart, and I know he is, he will also align with Harry and Neville."

"He will. Now we better head back to the dorm before we get caught." George stuck his head out the door and when he didn't see anyone he gestured for Fred to follow him out of the empty classroom.

They made it to their common room without running into anyone. Ron and Hermione were in a quiet, heated conversation. The twins knew they had cast the command for silence so no one could overhear them

"I wonder what they're arguing about," wondered Fred.

"I don't know but it can't be anything good." The door to the common room slammed open as Harry and Neville came into the room.

"Geez, Potter! What's your problem?" asked Collin Creevey.

"Sorry, it slipped from my hand." Harry and Neville didn't spend time talking to anyone and went straight to their room.

"What's gotten into them lately? Not only are they inseparable but Harry seems to have a chip on his shoulder," stated Collin.

"Why don't you look at what certain people have been doing to them lately? If you notice it's not them who's starting things but our idiot sister, brother, and his girlfriend," Fred said in a bored, matter of fact tone of voice before he and George went to their room.

The twins got to their room and found their owl, Gilgamesh sitting on Fred's trunk with a letter in his beak. When he saw the boys he flew over to Fred and gave him the letter before he flew out the window. Fred opened the letter to find out it was a reply from Padfoot.

_Weasleys,_

_Thank you for the information. I have felt like something was wrong for a while now and couldn't place it. I believe Dumbledore has a hand in everything that has happened to Harry including him being in the Tournament last year. _

_No matter what do not trust Dumbledore and keep an eye on Harry. I hate to say it but I fear someone in your family is helping him to hurt Harry. I know you are smart boys and that Harry is safe with you. _

_Let me know if you need any further action from me._

_Padfoot_


	19. Chapter 19

Fred held the letter between his thumb and index finger while he said, "Incendio," right before the paper caught on fire with the ashes floating to the floor at their feet.

"I think we need to get together with Potter, Padfoot, and Longbottom. I have a feeling things are about to get even worse now that they have their family magicks," stated George.

"I feel the same George. Let's talk to Potter and Longbottom in the morning."

Meanwhile in the abandoned classroom Ginny checked on her Amortenia potion, her mum would be pissed if she messed it up and it cost her the Potter fortune. She added the additional ingredients. She knew she was running out of time because she too had felt the castle rumble with power.

She knew she couldn't be away from Gryffindor for too long, but she had to get the potion completed so she could figure out how to get Harry to drink it. 'I know, I'll get Ron to distract him in the morning and slip it into his drink at breakfast," she thought as she bottled the potion before she headed back to her room.

She got to the common room and found Ron sitting at the table with his books open. She figured this would be the ideal time to talk to him about her plan since Hermione wasn't around.

She cast the command for silence and said, "Ron, you know of mum's plan for me to marry Harry right?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I need you to distract Harry and Neville at breakfast so I can slip the potion into Harry's drink."

He knows he should happily help his sister, but he really didn't want Potter as a member of his family. "Fine." He slammed his books closed and stormed off to his room.

She couldn't believe how childish he was being. It wasn't as if he wouldn't get anything out of the marriage. Her whole family would be able to live off the Potter fortune and when the time came the Black fortune as well.

Harry didn't sleep well that night as he had an uneasy feeling about something to come. He hoped he hadn't kept Neville awake because of his tossing and turning. He watched his boy sleep in his arms and wished they could stay that way for the rest of the day, but it was time to get up so they would have time to eat breakfast before their first class.

Harry rubbed his hand along Neville's arm and said softly, "Nev, it's time to get up."

Neville moaned and shifted his weight as he turned in Harry's arms and put his head on his chest. "I don't want to get up yet Har."

"Love, we need to get up so we can eat before class."

"Mmmm; fine you meanie. I would prefer to lay here with you."

He gave Harry a squeeze before he reached up and gave him a passionate snog. He got up and went to the loo to get a shower while Harry made the bed. There were times he wished they had one king size bed instead of combining their two full size beds. He would have to try to find a spell to fix that problem; they didn't need two beds in their room.

"Har, quit messing with the bed and get your shower," Neville said as he walked into the room with a towel around his waist and drying his hair with another.

Harry lost his train of thought as he took in the sight that stood before him. Where there once was a small belly there was now a set of rock hard abs that gave Harry a warm feeling, not that he only liked Neville for his looks.

To Harry Neville was the total package. He's good looking, smart, funny, and compassionate until you piss him off.

Harry shook his head to clear it with a chuckle. He grabbed his towel from his trunk and headed to the bathroom. He stopped next to Neville and pulled him in for a quick snog.

"Don't start something we don't have time to finish Harry." He swatted Harry on the bum before he walked to his trunk to get dressed for the day. Harry chuckled as he walked into the bathroom for his shower.

Down in the Great Hall Ginny sat across from where Harry and Neville normally sat. She looked around and when she saw no one watching she poured the potion into Harry glass with some added juice that he normally drank. She knew that if she stayed there they would suspect something so she slid the bottle into her satchel and went back to her normal seat. She was grateful that none of her brothers had made it to the Great Hall yet.

She kept her eye on the door as she waited for Harry to come in. She wasn't paying attention and was startled when Hermione came and sat down across from her.

"Ginny, you need to give up the hope of marrying Harry. He's with Neville and all you're doing is pissing him off. We need to try and get him back on our side, which he won't do if you're constantly harassing him."

"I promise I won't harass him anymore, but you just watch he'll come to his senses and he will be mine again."

Hermione sighed heavily and started to eat as she wondered where Ron was because he was never late for breakfast and she knew if he wasn't there soon he wouldn't be able to eat before his first lesson. She knew when Harry came in the great hall because Ginny sat up straighter and ran her hand over her hair nervously.

Ginny got worried when Neville sat where Harry normally sat and gasped when Neville reached for the glass in front of him; the glass that had the Amortentia in it.

"No, no, no," Hermione heard her mumble under her breath. She turned to look at what Ginny was seeing and all she saw was Neville taking a long drink out of his glass.

Neville put the cup down and looked at it curiously. He didn't normally drink pumpkin juice, but he knew Harry did and he could see why he liked it because it was delicious. He took another long drink before he started to load his plate with sausage, eggs, bacon, and some kippers. He knew he didn't have much time before his first lesson so he started to eat immediately.

Neville couldn't place the feeling but something felt off. His stomach started to clench and spasm with the urge to throw up. He quickly stood and ran out of the great hall bathroom.

Harry was stunned but quickly followed his friend as he ignored the sudden silence that surrounded him. He made it to the bathroom and could hear Neville in the closest stall as he threw up.

"Nev, you ok?"

"What's it sound like Harry?" he responded in a lull period before he started to throw up again.

After several minutes Neville's stomach had nothing else to throw up. He had a couple of bouts of dry heaving but was able to wipe his mouth before he exited the stall. He went to the sink and rinsed his mouth and splashed his face with cold water.

Harry watched him and worried because he had gone pale. Neville leaned against the sink as he tried to gather himself, but it was hard when he was hit with a sudden wave of dizziness. Harry walked over and wrapped his arm around his love to try and comfort him.

"Nev, let's get you to the hospital wing so Madam Pomfrey can look you over."

Neville looked at Harry through the mirror and nodded his head. He leaned on Harry as they exited the bathroom and slowly made their way through the students that were on their way to lessons.

A/N: Dun dun dun! I want reader feedback as to what should happen with !AmortentiaDrunk Neville... Also I wanted to announce that there will likely be 3-4 more chapters to this story!


End file.
